creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
My Houseghosts
Hello everybody at Creepypastalandwiki, My Name is Angelique ,you may call me via. my admin name.Darkangelpuppet or just Tenshi (its what my Otaku Friends call me ). An'''d today im telling you what happend to me because my Flat where i live with my Parents is haunted.If you dont believe me its fine... if you intrested why i got to that Conclusion you may wanna continue reading.Im not Scared but weird things happend. It begin happening a few years after moving in i was 10 i think... my Big Sister owned my Room back then .She once said she saw a Child Shadow in the Mirror before becoming sick, her drawers would open after she went to sleep and her pictures on the wall would be hanging crooked. A few years later when (i was 14) my sisters who there twins moved out, it was just my parents,my youngest older sister and me. I got the supposedly haunted room and made it pretty girly : including plushes and creepy dolls also everything was in laces and my sewing things and make up lay everywhere. Things still went missing but came back to the place you put them at if you asked the ghost to put it back.My Mother always said that every flat or house has a house ghost and they dont do anything bad.I also had nightmares so my Mother said i should put a knife under my Pillow to keep the nightmares away and i did it, thinking it may be a russian superstition... anyway back to the ghost buisness when i told my parents about a shadow i saw my father said at almost midnight he went to go to the toilet and he felt if he run through something looking like a shadow ( but it was larger when a child ). The last occurrence i had was last summer i sat on my computer with music on (my Last Sister moved out). My Mother cleaned the window and then said something that hit me like a stone since i forgot about the ghost. On my Window was something carved in, a Girl Name (you only see it if its Sunny) .I said i had no idea where it came from because i honestly had no idea... It wasnt there before. Maybe this Summer its Sunny enough to take a picture of it.....i update if something else happens. Category:True Stories04.02.2015 Nothing Ghostly happend so far just Shadows at Night which is probally nothing .... Update 13.03.2015 A few days ago something weird happened I heared voices in the night I mean of course they could have been from outside but hearing rain then it isn't raining is weird seeing the ghost staring at you is also weird and I found out the name on the window its " Dani " Update 27.10.2015 : Its the 27.10.2015 and some stuff happend like weird tapping noises and a rattle. Our old Neighbor was here i dunno when i was out when she was here my Mother said that our Old Neighbor who was an Old Lady sensed four Ghost .Did you know you take your old Homeghost with you by putting Salt the Window and bringing it Flowers to move out with you? it makes the old Home no longer livable -Your Creepypasta Land Wiki Admin from Germany DarkangelpuppetCategory:Ghosts